The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Typical fastener insertion techniques may include applying a torque to a threaded fastener to rotationally drive the fastener into a structure. The torsional strength of the fastener is typically greater than the torque applied to drive the fastener to prevent breaking of the fastener before insertion is completed. The torque applied to the fastener increases when a self-tapping fastener is used due to the additional force required to cut threads into the structure.